¡Hay que hacer bebés!
by hikaru.yamada.22
Summary: Es una tarde de invierno tranquila en Tokyo donde el frío y las ganas de Haruka de ser mimado por su esposo llegan a límites. Makoto hará de ese día para su "Haru-chan" muy especial. - Pasen y lean - Hard / M-preg / Diabetes(?) extremedulzura(?)
1. Ese especial día de Invierno

Holongo~ :D  
>En esta historia intentaré representar lo más tierno y acaramelado de esta pareja y a la vez la parte íntima (lemon :v) de ambos...<br>No me maten, serán varios capítulos (?)  
>Todos los comentarios y consejos son bien recibidos :D<br>Disfruten ^^

* * *

><p><em>¡Hay que hacer bebés!<em>

Era un día tranquilo en Tokyo, no había que trabajar, eran las vacaciones de invierno y la pareja de esposos Nanase y Tachibana solo se disponían a descansar en casa. Las calles estaban frías y esto solo provocaba quedarse en cama o al lado de alguien compartiendo calor.  
>Makoto decidió entonces que ese día sería provechoso avanzar algunos informes del trabajo ya que no había mucho que hacer, pero Haruka tenía en mente otras cosas…<p>

-Makoto, hace frío… – decía Haruka acurrucado en el mueble con algunas mantas mirando a su pareja quien se encontraba de espaldas  
>-Sí, en un momento estaré ahí... – le respondió el ojiverde sin apartar la vista de los libros y apuntes de educación que llevaba en sus manos<br>-Makoto, más tarde quiero pastel de manzana… - habló un poco más fuerte el azabache para llamar la atención  
>-Sí Haru-chan... – decía distraído el castaño mientras seguía concentrado en sus notas<br>-Makoto... voy a sacar al perro – mintió Haru a propósito para ver lo distraído que su pareja estaba ya que ellos no tenían ninguna mascota  
>-Sí, sí – dijo el ojiverde confirmando la distracción del joven<br>-Makoto… odio nadar – volvió a mentir Haruka exagerando más la distracción de su pareja  
>-Sí Haru-chan – seguía respondiendo el castaño sin darse cuenta de lo que le decía su delfín<br>-Makoto, te he sido infiel todos estos años…  
>-Sí claro, Haru-chan...<br>-Makoto… quiero el divorcio  
>-Esta bien Haru-chan<br>-... - Haruka lo miró incómodo  
>-... - el ojiverde seguía concentrado en su trabajo, nisiquiera notó que acababa de aceptar separarse de su esposo<p>

Haruka se aburrió de ver como era ignorado por su pareja y se levantó del mueble donde se encontraba mientras cogía todas las mantas que tenía para cubrirse alrededor del cuerpo con ellas, hacía mucho frío y por eso quería a su pareja cerca.

-¿Eh Haru? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Makoto mientras sentía como todo el peso de su esposo se iba sobre su espalda, el delfín se estaba acurrucando en él  
>-Makoto, me acabas de dar el divorcio…- dijo Haruka haciendo un puchero mientras se abrasaba más a su pareja y fingía tristeza<br>-¡¿EH?! ¿En serio? ¿En qué momento? ¿De verdad nos vamos a separar? ¿De verdad quieres el divorcio Haruka?- respondía asustado y nervioso el joven orca  
>-Estas ignorándome mucho Makoto… siento que ya no me necesi-<br>-¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! – dijo el castaño mientras interrumpía al delfín y lo levantaba como "princesa" - ¡Estaba muy distraído avanzando algo de trabajo para tener los próximos días libres, perdón!  
>-... - el delfín solo lo miraba mientras ponía los ojos más adorables y victimarios que tenía<br>-¡D... de... de verdad lo siento!, no me mires así, ¡A partir de este momento haré lo que quieras! – dijo Makoto mientras lentamente comenzó a besar a su delfín por todo el rostro y le hacía mimos con la nariz en las mejillas con la intención de calmarlo  
>-¿...De verdad? ¿Lo que yo quiera... ?– dijo el ojiazul acurrucándose en los grandes hombros de su pareja<br>-¡Sí! – respondió el ojiverde dedicándole al pelinegro una de esas sonrisas que lo enamoró  
>-Makoto… quiero hacer bebés... – dijo determinado y serio Haruka mientras hacia el agarre a su pareja más fuerte<br>-Esta bi- ¡¿EH?! HA… HARU-CHAN ¿AHORA? ¿EN ESTE INSTANTE?- decía el castaño totalmente rojo y asimilando lentamente lo que acababa de oír  
>-Sí, quiero… quiero tener uno, un bebé... o dos, no quiero usar protección esta vez…<br>-Pe… pero - el castaño se moría de vergüenza  
>-Ya lo hemos hablado, todo está bien… -decía Haruka poniendo la cara más "tierna-convincente" que podía<br>-¡WAAA ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN, HAREMOS BEBÉS! – decía Makoto sin poder controlar sus nervios y en el desborde de ternura que le provocaba su pareja – ¡Hay… hay que prepararnos…!

Makoto llevó a su delfín hasta la amplia habitación que ambos compartían y depositó suavemente a su pareja sobre la cama mientras le sacaba las mantas que aún seguían con él.

-Makoto, quiero hacerlo viéndote…- dijo sonrojado y serio el azabache desviando la mirada  
>-Umm… de… de acuerdo Haru-chan – decía nervioso el castaño mientras torpemente cerraba la puerta de la alcoba y las cortinas.<p>

Tachibana estaba muy nervioso y avergonzado, no es que no lo haya hecho con Haruka en otras ocasiones, pero siempre fue espontáneo, nadie se lo proponía al otro, solo mientras se daban besos o se mimaban terminaban haciendo amor, por eso ahora que Haruka le había propuesto no solo hacerlo si no "tener bebés" se sentía torpe y muy aturdido, no iba a tirársele encima a su pareja y simplemente tener relaciones nada más, esta vez tendría que hacerlo de alguna forma especial.

-Makoto, date prisa, tengo frío… ¿Esta bien si lo hacemos bajo las sábanas? - decía Haruka "inocentemente" provocando a su orca  
>-¡S…s…sí sí! ¡Esta bien! – decía Makoto más avergonzado e intentando concentrarse en sus pensamientos - ¡Enseguida vuelvo! – gritó mientras corría al baño dentro de la habitación, el ojiazul solo lo miró algo confundido y se acurrucó en la cama como lo había dejado su pareja.<p>

Mientras tanto el ojiverde entró al baño y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta, estaba nervioso, ansioso y quería que si Haruka quedara embarazado, tenía que demostrar ser todo un amante activo, tierno, amoroso… todo eso lo ponía peor, solo se daba un respiro para salir e "ir al ataque".Se pareparaba para ser el mejor amante del mundo esa tarde. Sin darse cuenta ya llevaba dentro más de 15 minutos y el pobre de Haruka perdía los ánimos…

-¿Makoto, estas bien? – preguntó el pelinegro dando pequeños golpecitos a la puerta del baño y abrasándose a las mantas que había cogido de la cama, el frío lo estaba matando  
>-Sí... sí, enseguida salgo… – decía Makoto poniéndose nuevamente nervioso y regresando a la realidad<br>-Makoto…  
>-U... un momento Haru-chan...<br>-Makoto, s... si no quieres hacerlo ahora está bien… no me enojaré, sé que te he distraído de tu trabajo- dijo Haruka algo triste y para calmar los nervios de su pareja, después de todo prácticamente lo había arrastrado hasta esas circunstancias. Makoto sintió el tono apagado de su amante y salió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Perdón Haruka!- gritó mientras lo abrasaba y lo arrullaba en su pecho - ¡Estoy muy… muy feliz de que hagamos esto ahora, por favor disculpa mis nervios… siempre he sido así de torpe… lo haremos y prometo satisfacerte lo mejor posible! ¿Esta bien?  
>-Es… esta bien – decía el joven delfín avergonzado y recibiendo el cálido agarre de su pareja<br>-No pienses que no quiero hacer esto, no te preocupes… - pronunció suavemente el castaño en la oreja de su pareja mientras lo rodeaba con sus grandes manos  
>-Umm… - solo murmuraba enamorado el delfín mientras se dejaba acariciar<br>-¡Bueno... comencemos! – dijo con más confianza el ojiverde mientras tendía nuevamente sobre la cama a su Haruka y se deshacía de las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo.

~Continuará (?)

* * *

><p>Como dije arriba, no me maten :'D<br>Subiré la (partehardomg) continuación muy pronto

Gracias por leer (9*^*)9

(~ * 3 *) ~ ¡Comentarios por favor! ~ (* 3 * ~)


	2. Ese especial día de Invierno II

Holiwiiz (?) volví con la segunda parte :D  
>Gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, me motivaron bastante a seguir la historia ^^ y darle un toque especial esta vez<br>Nuevamente no me maten y todas las opiniones son bien recibidas (~*3*)~  
>Disfruten :3<p>

* * *

><p>Antes de hacerle el amor a su esposo Haruka, Makoto le haría entender cuanto lo amaba en ese instante con todo tipo de atenciones. Acomodó perfectamente a su azabache en el centro de la cama, se cercioró de depositar su cabeza sobre un par de almohadas para que pudiera verlo mientras "lo atendiera" y a la vez rodeó su suave cuerpo con algunas sábanas.<p>

Todo el contacto era cálido, los mimos del castaño estaban desbordando de amor al delfín, cada vez que sus cuerpos se unían, Makoto se preocupaba por ser lo más tierno y considerado posible, se preocupaba por no lastimar a su ojiazul y de hacerlo desbordar de placer. Siempre se entregaba totalmente a su pareja y le encantaba ver como este le correspondía de la misma manera.

-Makoto… - pronunció suavemente Haruka sumergido en el cálido ambiente  
>-Esta bien Haru-chan… seré muy cariñoso hoy… te llenaré de mimos antes de empezar - dijo el castaño con una tierna sonrisa y mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su delfín<br>- No… no te preocupes - respondió el pelinegro avergonzado y mientras desviaba la mirada – me… me gusta cuando a veces también te descontrolas…  
>-Haru-chan… - solo alcanzó a pronunciar el ojiverde avergonzado y mientras sentía como su rostro se enrojecía<br>-Esta bien… puedes hacerlo hoy como quieras – pronunció tímido el pupiazul mientras le tomaba la mejilla a su pareja  
>-…Si vamos a hacer bebés, quisiera que fuera… lo más tierno y amoroso posible – respondió en tono suave el ojiverde mientras besaba la mano que Haruka había puesto sobre su mejilla<p>

El azabache miró sonrojado a su pareja y conectó sus pupilas con este, le transmitió con ese poder especial que ambos compartían para leerse la mente cuanto lo amaba y lo seguro que se sentía al ser su esposo. Makoto estaba embobado viendo a su pareja bajo él tan frágil y sonrojado, sin dudas después de esto se encargaría de complacerlo totalmente.

Un tierno beso fue el pitido de inicio para la entrega total, los besos del castaño descendieron de los labios del azabache hacia el cuello y luego a las orejas de este, "Te amo Haru-chan" le susurró haciendo que su pareja sintiera una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, "Yo… Yo igual" le respondió mientras el mencionado enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de la orca. Los besos que empezaron tiernos se fueron transformando en profundos y húmedos, el ambiente parecía encenderse cada vez más y más en la fría tarde.

Makoto dejó de besar los labios de su delfín y dirigió su boca hacia los botones de la pijama de este, lentamente los fue desabrochando uno a uno con una habilidad increíble, Haruka solo miraba avergonzado la proeza que tenía su esposo con la lengua para desatarlos con un solo movimiento. Una vez la parte de arriba de la pijama abierta, el pipuverde tomó ambas manos de su pelinegro y las puso contra la cama, empezó nuevamente un recorrido de besos pero esta vez desde el vientre hacia el estómago y hasta el cuello, se concentró de una manera suave en esta última parte dejando un sinfín de marcas y pequeñas mordidas en todo el alrededor incluyendo las orejas.

Haruka se sentía prisionero con todo el peso de su esposo encima y mientras era tomado de las manos, no era para nada un peso incómodo, era incluso tierno, sentía su abdomen desnudo arder en cada parte donde lo habían besado, él también quería sentir la piel desnuda de su orca, pero sabía que Makoto no lo dejaría hacer nada en esta ocasión: "Yo me encargaré de darte todo tipo de servicios" esa era la frase mágica que significaba que su amante tendría el control total de la unión que estaba a punto de darse.

El castaño dejó de marcar el pálido cuello de esposo y mirándolo fijamente se quitó la camiseta de mangas largas. Su cuerpo era envidiable, dichoso de decir que algún dios griego lo había esculpido, tenía el vientre sumamente marcado y los hombros anchos, gruesos y fuertes. Haruka al mirarlo se quedaba atónito, solo tímidamente se atrevió a poner una de sus manos sobre los abdominales del que admiraba para acariciarlos, Makoto lo miró enternecido y algo avergonzado y levantó a su pareja suavemente como a un bebé para sacarle la parte de arriba del pijama e inmediatamente abrasarlo.

El delfín sintió por fin todo el contacto de su piel junto a la de su orca, sentía sus abdominales chocar con los del otro y a la vez alrededor de su espalda los grandes brazos marcados que lo rodeaban. Se unieron en un tierno rodeo de manos que poco a poco se fue transformando en una competencia de caricias que iban y bajaban desde ambas espaldas. Tachibana volvió a echar a su amante sobre la cama y lo besó en la frente, "No te preocupes Haru-chan" se atinó a decir suave y se sentó entre las piernas del susodicho, Haruka entendió por qué Makoto había acomodado su cabeza sobre algunas almohadas: "Quería que él viera como era atendido".

El ojiverde comenzó a besar sobre el miembro de su pareja aún con el pantalón de pijama puesto, lentamente pudo escuchar como los suspiros de este iban aumentando cada vez que hacía contacto sobre la tela, en un movimiento hábil mordió parte del elástico del pantalón y fue bajándolo lentamente hasta dejarlo a la mitad. Lo dejó ahí para luego cubrir de besos el vientre de su azabache… "Aquí… se formará nuestro hijo" pensó sonrojado de manera adorable y siguió con su labor de "atención".

Volvió a bajar hasta donde había dejado el elástico y lo mordió nuevamente, esta vez para descenderlo hasta los muslos de la pálida piel de su pareja. Una vez ahí, con las manos terminó de deshacerse de la prenda y acarició suavemente los muslos que estaban a cada lado de su cadera para luego comenzar a marcarlos como había hecho hace un rato con el cuello de su pupiazul.

-Ma… Makoto – suspiró suavemente Nanase mientras sentía su cara arder de vergüenza y como sus piernas eran cubiertas de marcas  
>-Esta bien… - dijo suavemente el castaño mientras lo miraba tiernamente<p>

El ojiverde dejó de marcar las piernas de su pareja y se dirigió a la última prenda que faltaba quitar, besó nuevamente sobre la tela y como hizo también con el pantalón mordió el elástico del bóxer y lo bajo lentamente. Vio como un trozo de carne grande iba creciendo mientras la tela descendía: "Es hora de atenderte Haru-chan"...

Tachibana se acomodó de nuevo entre las piernas de su pareja y bajó a besar el miembro que tenía delante de él, Haruka estaba con la cara totalmente ruborizada y los ojos cristalizados entre placer y felicidad esperando que en cualquier momento Makoto "actuara" y así fue. Primero, el castaño besó suavemente la punta del casi erecto miembro de su pupiazul, bajó dando más besos y algunos mordiscos con los labios hasta los testículos de este y finalmente subiendo dejando un rastro de saliva con su lengua, un par de estos movimientos erectó por fin en totalidad a Nanase.

Despacio, Makoto introdujo la mitad del miembro del delfín en su boca y empezó a masturbarlo con la lengua y la parte interna de sus mejillas, escuchar los suaves suspiros de su pareja lo hacía animarse más y más y poco a poco fue bajando de la mitad hasta por fin meterlo totalmente dentro de sus labios. Siguió masturbando a su pareja con la boca y se fue ayudando con las manos animando los muslos, la habilidad que el castaño tenía para prender a su pareja de esa forma era envidiable, Haruka no se podía controlar, no podía moverse y solo se dejaba desbordar de placer mientras susurraba el nombre de quien lo atendía tan hábilmente.

El ojiverde sintió la primera pista de que su amante acabaría cuando el líquido pre seminal de este salpicó en sus labios.

-Ma… ma… Makoto – decía jadeante Haruka mientras estaba aturdido y con la cara enlagrimada – ya… ya no puedo…  
>-Esta bien Haruka – le respondió el castaño mientras lo seguía masturbando con la mano – hoy te haré correr tres veces… - lo último lo dijo en un tono pícaro<br>-¿Tr….tres? – decía Haruka perdido en sus emociones  
>-Sí, tres Haru-chan, hoy es un día especial... – susurró suavemente el ojiverde al oído de su a su pareja mientras seguía atendiendo el trozo de carne que tenía entre sus manos – te atenderé de la mejor manera posible, hoy seré algo pervertido…<p>

Haruka no pudo aguantar más, sentía la respiración de Makoto tan cerca de su oreja y las palabras lascivas que había comenzado a decirle, se corrió, sin que se diera tiempo de avisar, en la mano del susodicho mientras decía suspirando su nombre.

-Ma… Makoto… - Haruka estaba jadeando de placer y confusión por las palabras pervertidas de su pareja, verlo así de esa forma no tan convencional por dentro lo encendía demasiado.  
>-Buen trabajo Haru-chan – dijo el castaño viendo su mano manchada de la semilla blanquecina de su delfín- te corriste mucho…<br>-Lo… lo siento… - dijo en un suspiro el mencionado  
>-No te preocupes… en la segunda vez probablemente salga menos… comencemos la segunda ronda… - Makoto estaba listo para empezar a atender nuevamente a su pareja y sintió unas manos rodear su nuca para impedir que se moviera<br>-Tam… también quiero verte… - susurró Haruka al oído del joven orca – quiero ver… quiero ver que también estás disfrutándolo  
>-Haru…chan…<p>

El castaño entendió lo que su esposo le quería decir y volvió a echarlo sobre las almohadas para que pudiera verlo, bajó lentamente el pantalón de su propia pijama y dejó al descubierto unos apretados boxers que tenían prisionero un miembro totalmente erecto. El castaño fue bajando lentamente su prenda íntima y tal como se veía dejó al descubierto el trozo grande de carne que ahí estaba ansioso.

-Ves Haruka, atenderte realmente me anima mucho... – pronunció el ojiverde mientras nuevamente bajaba hacia la entrepierna del mencionado

Ahora ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos, la orca empezó a masturbar de nuevo con la boca el miembro de su pálida pareja, pero ahora usando las manos en la parte más baja de este, lentamente fue dilatando la entrada rosada que tenía en frente y se detuvo un momento para comenzar a chupar sus dedos índices y medio. Una vez lubricados bien estos, introdujo el dedo índice lentamente en la entrada del azabache; se había encargado de dilatarlo bien, pues no le gustaba lastimar a Haruka. Luego de ver como su dedo entraba despacio en la cálida entrada sin herirlo se dirigió a seguir atendiendo el miembro de su pareja.

Haruka se desbordaba de placer, no sentía dolor, Makoto jamás lo había lastimado ni siquiera en la primera vez que tuvieron ambos, parecieran estar hechos uno para el otro, como dos moldes que encajaban en cualquier lado perfectamente. Mientras seguía sumido en sus jadeos, sintió la intromisión lenta del segundo dedo de su pareja en su entrada, no le era suficiente, quería más, quería sentir al miembro grande de su esposo, pero al ritmo que era atendido más arriba sabía que no podría aguantar mucho y así de nuevo sintió una corriente de placer que iba hacia su pelvis.

-¡Ah… ah ahhm…Ma… Makoto! – gritó Haruka para detener a su castaño cuando se sentía venir de nuevo, mas el mencionado seguía masturbándolo por ambos extremos, con la boca de arriba abajo en su miembro y con ahora tres dedos dilatando su entrada en la parte más baja

Como se esperaba la semilla del ojiazul no tardó en aparecer de nuevo, pero esta vez dentro de la boca del joven orca, Haruka estaba avergonzado y más aun cuando vio a su amante tragar lo que de él había salido.

-Buen trabajo de nuevo Haruka – Dijo un Makoto sonriente y satisfecho de haber atendido bien a su pareja – estas algo agitado… antes de comenzar la tercera ronda toma un respiro…

Haruka aún con espasmos y aturdido levantó los brazos pidiendo ser abrasado por su orca, este le correspondió sin dudarlo y ambos se sentaron sobre la cama, Makoto comenzó a llenar de mimos y besos todo el rostro de su pareja mientras calmaba su respiración, el ojiverde se enternecía mucho teniendo tan lindo a su Haruka que le ganó la tentación de acurrucarlo como un bebé sobre su pecho.

-Makoto… me voy a quedar dormido… deja de acariciarme así… aún no hemos hecho un bebé… - dijo Haruka protestando por la posición (súper cómoda) en la que se encontraba  
>-Perdón Haru, pero te ves demasiado adorable… -dijo el menciona mientras lo volvía a sentar en las sábanas- ¿Te sientes más tranquilo?<br>-Um… - solo murmuró suavemente el azabache afirmando  
>-Continuemos entonces... – respondió tiernamente el ex nadador de espalda mientras lo tendía sobre la cama de nuevo.<p>

El joven orca recordó lo que su pareja le dijo antes de comenzar a darse amor y se posicionó nuevamente entre las piernas del pelinegro para inmediatamente cubrirlos con algunas sábanas "Hace mucho frío ¿no?" solo se limitó a decir.

Haruka veía como el gran miembro de su pareja rosaba su ya dilatada entrada y acomodó sus piernas detrás de la cadera de él.

-¿Estás listo Haru-chan? – dijo tiernamente Makoto mientras miraba al mencionado  
>-Sí… - respondió sonrojado el nadador estilo libre mientras se aferraba más fuerte no solo en las caderas sino, también ahora con sus brazos en la nuca de su amante<p>

Makoto se conectó a Haruka con la mirada transmitiéndole todo su amor mientras en la parte baja lentamente hacía lo mismo. El joven orca se concentraba en el rostro de su pareja, quería asegurarse de que efectivamente no lo estaba lastimando y así era, el pelinegro solo se rebalsaba de placer y finalmente sintió toda la intromisión dentro, rozando incluso un punto tan profundo que él desconocía como su próstata.

Una vez completa la conexión entre ambos cuerpos se escuchó un par de gemidos sonoros confirmando lo anterior. El par de esposo estaba a punto de enloquecer por sentirse tan bien, pero debían ser pacientes. Makoto espero que su pareja se relajara y lo abrasó para susurrarle unas últimas tiernas palabras: "Te amo Haruka, estoy muy feliz de ser uno solo contigo", el pelinegro solo lo miró dulcemente para luego abrasarlo correspondiendo lo que acababa de oír.

Ya estaba oscuro, habían pasado horas amándose de todas las formas posibles y por fin sería la "última ronda" en donde ambos esperaban concebir un bebé, era una escena desbordante de ternura, pasión y entrega total. Verlos incluso provocaba envidia y ganas de querer robarse un poco de felicidad que a ambos jóvenes les sobraba.

Tachibana besó esta vez con pasión a su pareja y comenzó a mover su pelvis y cadera en un ritmo a la par de los gemidos de este. Primero lento y luego aumentando mientras más minutos pasaban.

-Ma... Makoto – Haruka estaba descontrolado, ver el rostro excitado de su orca lo ponía peor y solo lo hacía desear tenerlo más y más dentro de él – Te…Te amo  
>-Tam… también te amo Haru-chan... – le respondía el castaño en forma tierna y lasciva a la vez mientras seguía concentrándose en el movimiento de ambas caderas y cada vez entrando más en su pelinegro<p>

Ambos cuerpos se movían a la par, sudorosos, colapsando de calor y entregándose en totalidad. Makoto sin dudas pese a lo tierno y frágil que podía ser, en la intimidad parecía bruscamente un actor porno, sabía en dónde y cómo tocar a su pareja para explotarlo de placer y hacerlo gritar y gemir como si no hubiera un mañana. No solo jugaba con el movimiento de la pelvis, si no que a la vez con sus labios masajeaba los pezones que tenía en frente y con sus manos recorría la parte erógena del vientre de su ojiazul.

El ambiente se fue poniendo más y más caliente, los movimientos eran cada vez más bruscos pero sin perder la ternura caracterizada, el choque entre la pelvis del ojiverde y las caderas del ojiazul resonaban llenando a la habitación de placer.

-Ma… Makoto… - Haruka avisó que nuevamente estaba a punto de llegar al clímax  
>-Yo… yo también, no puedo aguantar más… Haru-chan- le respondió el castaño mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y soltaba algunos gruñidos<p>

El ritmo de ambos se aceleró mientras se miraban a la cara complacidos de hacer disfrutar al otro por los gemidos que desbordaban en la habitación, Makoto entrelazó sus dedos con los de Haruka sobre la cama y lo beso en los labios estando a poco de venirse, el pelinegro por su parte enredó con más fuerzas sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su ojiverde para hacer más fuerte el agarre y afirmando que se vendría cada vez más pronto. El ritmo era ahora más fuerte y resonante, ambos jóvenes estaban a punto de fundirse… y así fue, la semilla de Makoto salió antes dentro de su pareja y este al sentir el cálido liquido dentro también soltó la suya...

Ambos profundizaron el beso que seguían dándose y se dejaron caer agitados uno sobre otro.

La noche ya había invadido la casa que ambos compartían, era amplia y acogedora, perfecta para una familia grande como esperaba Haruka, él no tendría problema con gestar tantos bebés siempre y cuando fueran todos de su Makoto. En la habitación de ambos se oían unas tiernas respiraciones acompañadas de algunos jadeos. Ambos jóvenes deshicieron el enlace que los unía en la parte baja y se echaron uno al lado del otro.

-Buen trabajo Makoto… - dijo suavemente el pelinegro mientras sentía la semilla del mencionado moverse dentro de él  
>-¡Haru-chan! – el mencionado se tapo la cara avergonzado<br>-Tendré a tus hijos, Makoto – dijo el ojiazul mientras se echaba más cerca de su castaño  
>-Gracias… - respondió la orca con una sonrisa mientras estiraba sus brazos para rodearlo y quitaba las sábanas que aún los cubrían<br>-Mañana… hay que hacer más bebés Makoto – dijo Haruka mientras sea arrullaba en el pecho de su pareja para quedarse dormido  
>-¡¿EH?! – el ojiverde se puso de nuevo tímido y nervioso<br>-Por favor… - dijo suavemente el azabache mientras hacía un tono convincente con su voz – te dije que quería varios bebés…  
>-¡WAAAA ESTA BIEN, HAREMOS BEBÉS TODOS LOS DÍAS! – dijo Makoto enternecido por las palabras de su delfín y mientras hacía el abraso más fuerte<br>-Descansa… - pronunció Nanase mientras con sus manos también rodeaba a su esposo y se dejaba llevar por el sueño

~Continuará (?) :DDDD

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer *3*<br>Estoy muy tentada a crear una continuación en la época donde Haruka esté con los síntomas (?), pero antes quiero saber su opinión  
>Reviews please!<p> 


End file.
